Scott the Woz Wiki:Rules
This wiki article will detail the rules of the wiki, breaking one of them will result in a warning, two warnings equal a block (an exception to this is vandalism which will result in an instant block). Rules Disrespect Disrespect is not tolerated on the wiki, respect other users, regardless of race, opinions, religion, etc. If someone disrespects another person but the person disrespecting someone has an article, the disrespect can be included on the article. Swearing Swearing is allowed on the wiki and can be used to exaggerate a point and stuff along those lines, but if an admin believes a user is overusing swear words, they will recieve a warning, if they continue to unnecessarily swear, they will recieve a one week long block. Vandalism Vandalism of any kind is not tolerated, vandalism includes: * Removing information to pages * Adding false information to pages (unless it's a mistake) * Adding unnecessary images to articles Spam Spam fits into Vandalism in a way but is will not immediately result in a block (unless on articles), spam includes: * Adding unnecessary images to the wiki * Writing unnecessary long comments * Writing comments with only one letter or comments that are completely empty (an exception to this rule is F comments on deceased character articles) * Constantly unnecessarily messaging someone on their message wall * Creating empty blogs or blogs filled with only one letter and things along those lines * Creating empty articles or with only a few letters and things along those lines Spam comments or blog posts will be deleted along with giving you a strike. NSFW Content NSFW content shouldn't be added unless they're official, like Eric, however, if images are not censored like the Eric page, it should be censored if possible using a photo editor (i.e. Photoshop) Fan Fiction This wiki is about official content and not Fan Fiction (abbreviated Fanon), there currently doesn't exist a Scott The Woz Fanon page, but you are allowed to create one of course. Uniform Articles should be kept uniformed in the case of video articles, keep them like this article, character articles is an interesting case, they should have an infobox as well as an "In They Appear In" section which goes over their appearance in the episode the appear in, but other sections can be created as well, like the "Connections to Larry Tesler" section on the Terry Lesler article. If you are unsure of a uniform, contact an admin. We're also an American wiki, meaning that you should write in American, such as spelling Canceled with one L instead of two like you would spell it in British. Scott The Woz should be correctly spelled with a capital T in The. User Pages User Articles follow the same has the same rules as the ones above. Advertising, while not recommended, is allowed. A user page should (but not required) to be about the topic of the wiki, rather than a personal profile, so preferably no blogs or history about yourself. It is forbidden to create custom templates for your profile. Discussions and Blog Posts Just like the FANDOM discussions states in default rules "Off-topic conversations will be deleted.", the discussions and blog posts should stay exclusively to Scott The Woz related discussions and blogs, related YouTubers like RelaxAlax, TetraBitGaming, and more will also be deleted unless it's about a potential future crossover or something of the sort. This means no personal blogging unless personal in the sense of how you discovered Scott The Woz, your favorite episode, etc. Wiki Activity While not breaking the rules, please refrain from creating video articles, these articles are for admins to create and then for others to edit, if you really need to make a video article, please ask an admin first, if you create a video article without asking an admin, we will know you haven't read the rules.